The Ultimate Faerie Quest!
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: The Faerie Queen falls prey to the evil power of the Dark Faerie...and it's up to three brave Neopets to save her. Chapter two up...finally!
1. The Prolouge!

Deep within the Faerie City…enclosed within a hidden tower…lived a legend…a faerie that far surpassed any other in Neopia…  
  
Fair skin, dark hair, dark eyes…she commanded them all, regally, simply, and royally. No one would dare question her undisputed command. The Faerie Queen, a just and fair ruler, was loved by all.  
  
Save one.  
  
The Dark Faerie was dreadfully jealous of the Faerie Queen's power. She wanted it for herself…and boy, did she want it bad. All through the night, for several nights on end, she would stay awake, plotting her evil plans while the other faeries were out taking care of the creatures of Neopia. Last night, she had finished her plan.  
  
Tonight, she would carry it out.  
  
Slipping out of her sleeping quarters in her home within the Faerie City, she flew through the night, her darkness helping her blend perfectly in the inky blackness of the cloudless night sky. Her eyes glowed as she stared towards where the Hidden Tower lay, flying right for it. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact. She remembered what she had learned so many years ago…  
  
The only way to find the Hidden Tower is to fly right into it.  
  
That's exactly what she planned on doing. Armed with her dark magic, she couldn't fail. The plan was fail-safe. She would have that blasted Faerie Queen…once and for all. She held her arms out wide and felt the whoosh of cold air fly past her cheek as she flew right through the walls of the Hidden Tower, the place suddenly becoming visible for a split second before vanishing again, back into it's magical obscurity. The Dark Faerie landed, adjusting her dress and looking for the way to her chambers. Spying a staircase, she started up it, hoping it would lead to her prey.  
  
It did.  
  
The Faerie Queen lay in bed, blissfully unaware in her slumber of the impending danger that was lurking just outside her bedroom door. She never heard the door inch open, a small sliver of light shining in from the hallway.  
  
She never saw the dark, gloved hand of the Dark Faerie cover her mouth, a foul smelling tincture coating the hand.  
  
She never heard the Dark Faerie whisper the words that would seal her fate as she inhaled the potion into her body…  
  
"Potion foul and potion dark, take hold of this faerie now. Keep her sleeping, unaware until Neopet with a heart of gold comes and touches sleeve of her shimmering robe. Take her now, into the darkness…away, away for all time."  
  
She never experienced the sensation of the warping spell as she and the Dark Faerie vanished into the night, nor did she hear the wicked cackle of the Dark Faerie as she flew off, triumphant.  
  
She had won, this time…this time there would be nothing that could stop her.  
  
Nothing. 


	2. The Discovery of the Mystery...and anoth...

A/N: Even though I don't have Diggerella anymore (she was stolen from me!) she's still a part of this fic. ^^  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Diggerella lay curled up in her bed, her faerie wings wrapped tightly around her body. Awake, but not quite wanting to get out of bed yet (after all, it was only eleven, and her human usually didn't come until around twelve on weekdays) she pulled her blanket farther up her small Aisha body, closing her eyes. She wondered if their human was going to come today, or if this was going to be what she called a "lazy day".  
  
Diggerella loved lazy days. She could curl up in her bed as long as she wanted with no one to bother her, and no one would make her go to the Battledome to fight that pesky Ash Cheekum…what a cheater that Kacheek was! But she would show him. Her human had bought her some powerful magic to teach him a lesson he would never forget! But for now…she would just have to wait and endure his teasing…and bide her time…  
  
Sighing, she rolled over in her bed, irritated by the sudden appearance of the faerie Kacheek into her sleep-numb mind. Thinking about him always put her in a bad mood, and when she was in a bad mood, that little wretch Ari would find out, and accuse her of secretly harboring a crush on that…irksome Neopet…  
  
"No way," she muttered, tossing the covers off herself and stretching. "There's no way, ever! I hate him! He's mean to me!"  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and peeved that her mind wouldn't allow her to go back to sleep, she headed towards the living room, where she could hear the television blaring. She sighed.  
  
"Must be showing reruns of "Beat the Heat, Kacheek!" again…" she groaned, bypassing the living room for now and heading into the kitchen. She was pretty sure her human had recently stocked the fridge with some Baggus…  
  
She sighed dreamily and licked her lips. Baggus…there was not a better food in all of Neopia then the dried out, chocolately goodness of Baggus—  
  
"DIGGER!" Arielle zoomed into the kitchen, jumping up on her. "Boy, I reckon you must have been tired! I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" Diggerella groaned inwardly and looked down at the beaming Shoyru. Just what she needed first thing in the morning…  
  
"Morning, Ari," she replied, forcing a smile. She turned towards the fridge again, taking out the large, greenish bag-like food from inside, the baby frolicking along beside her heels.  
  
"Boy, you really do like that Baggus!" Ari noted, thrusting herself at the fridge. "I'm hungry, too! I reckon I'll have some omelet…"  
  
Diggerella sighed and turned away, nibbling at the Baggus hungrily. She didn't know how anyone could have that much energy in the morning…  
  
A blaring announcement from the television interrupted her thoughts. She headed out into the living room, where the old Kau, Lily, was sitting while the sound droned.  
  
"We interrupt this program for a special news announcement…" The anchor on the screen looked disheveled, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Diggerella looked over at Lily. Lily gave her a shrug and then turned back to the TV, her large, soft purple eyes watching. Diggerella turned her attention back to the television as well.  
  
"We…we have suffered a terrible loss…it's awful…horrible…" The Shoyru on screen burst into tears, unable to continue. A Lupe came over and put a paw around her shoulder, leading her off the camera, as it panned over to a more composed Aisha. Her long ears were drooping around her shoulders, and she sighed. Diggerella recognized her as Mollira. She was a veteran anchor on the news show for who knows how long, and never had she looked like this…  
  
"As Percy was saying…the pets of Neopia have suffered a dreadful loss…last night, in the cover of darkness…the Faerie Queen was kidnapped," Mollira stated simply.  
  
The three all gasped, looking at one another. The Faerie Queen…gone? For good? It was too much for Arielle, who burst into tears as well, running to the hooves of Lily for comfort. The old Kau patted her back comforting, trying to sooth the infant Neopet as the news continued.  
  
"Officers are still combing the scene, and a pack of search Gelerts and Lupes have been sent out to see if they can find the Faerie Queen's whereabouts. Police are suspicious that the infamous Dark Faerie, who was not present this morning at the faerie counsel either, was involved in the kidnapping. Now, live at the scene of this…awful crime is Kiarelle, with more. Kia?"  
  
The red Zafara appeared on screen, looking even worse then any of the previous pets.  
  
"T-thanks, Mollie," she managed to get out, before wiping her eyes with the back of one paw. "As…as you can see…the room of the Faerie Queen is empty behind me…s-save for the…officers and the several volunteers that have come over to try to help resolve the case. T-this morning…when the other faeries noted her absence at the faerie counsel…they sent the Air Faerie to check on her…a-and this is what she found…"  
  
The Zafara turned to her left, where the weeping Air Faerie stood. "Here with me I have the Air Faerie, who is a key witness in this case." She patted her lightly on the back with one paw, sighing. "I know it must be hard…it's hard for all of us…but…could you please tell us what you saw this morning?" The Air Faerie nodded her head, taking the microphone from Kiarelle and holding it herself.  
  
"It was simply devastating," she whispered, her voice soft and wispy, like the wind itself. "Most definitely shocking…one doesn't expect to find your queen missing when you go to check on her." She sighed, looking off into space instead of into the camera. "The window was open…and the curtains were fluttering with the early morning breeze…it was all so serene…it looked like she didn't even get a chance to do anything!"  
  
"What about the alleged involvement of the Dark Faerie?" Kiarelle asked, pressing, her spunky report spirit returning for a brief second. The Air Faerie's eyebrows furrowed over, and she frowned.  
  
"I don't think I have the liberty to say anything about that at the time," she replied softly. "As much everyone would like to think, she is not all bad. At least, I would like to hope not…" Kiarelle nodded and turned back to the camera.  
  
"So, you can see the air is thick with sorrow here in the Hidden Tower. This has been Kiarelle Porter, reporting live for the Neopian News Hour. Back to you, Mollie."  
  
Diggerella flicked the television off, unable to watch anymore. Lily and little Ari had long averted their eyes from the screen, their tolerance gone. Diggerella stood up and walked over towards the door of the Neohome, dazed.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk," she stated to no one in particular. Lily and Ari paid her no heed, and she headed out the door, leaving it open behind her as she walked down the cobblestone streets of Coconut Avenue, where their home was located. The hot, humid air of Mystery Island was stifling, but Diggerella paid it no attention as she wandered about the island, trying to keep her mind on anything but what had happened. She was unable to, however. The Faerie Queen just filled her mind, her sweet, gentle face haunting her. Diggerella closed her eyes, leaning one paw against a palm tree, trying to shake the image. She couldn't help but feel a greater sense of loss then other pets may have felt—after all, the Faerie Queen had given her her wings…  
  
=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=  
  
"Diggerella Purralot, are you sure you are ready to accept the faerie wings?"  
  
The Faerie Queen looked down into the face of the small, nervous, Aisha, who looked back at her and nodded.  
  
"I…I am, your majesty." The Faerie Queen looked at her critically.  
  
"You know what responsibility this gives you, correct?" Diggerella nodded.  
  
"O-of course! It means that I am part of the faeries, and to do my duty to help others and to be kind and generous and to keep the peace in Neopia." The Faerie Queen smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Very good, young Aisha," she replied, patting her on the head. "Come, then. Stand over here, so I can get a good view of you…" Diggerella ran over, happy to oblige. The Faerie Queen held out her hands, and they started to glow with a purple light. Soon, the beam engulfed Diggerella, lifting her up off the ground and holding her high in the air, far above the head of the Faerie Queen. She squealed, frightened at being so high up and not holding onto anything, but her fear was quickly overcome with a strange feeling coming out of her back. She looked behind her and saw the wings thrusting out and opening up, silhouetted against the mid-morning sky. The light left her then, and she started to fall to the ground. Panicked, she flapped her arms, totally forgetting about the wings she had. The Faerie Queen laughed and called out to her.  
  
"The wings, Diggerella!" Diggerella blinked, and then looked behind her again. The wings were still there. Feeling a bit sheepish at her forgetfulness, she flapped her wings and immediately slowed her descent, and she landed on the ground a few seconds later without a scratch. She looked up at the Faerie Queen, her face saying more then any words would have said. The Faerie Queen smiled and then snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, back to her castle…  
  
=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=  
  
"Man…this is awful," she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of one paw. "She's gone…a-and now, I'll never be able to thank her for m-my wings—"  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
Diggerella jumped and turned around, panicked that someone had seen her crying. But no one was there. Confused, she turned back around, and gasped when she saw the upside down head of a Korbat staring at her.  
  
"Hi." The Korbat waved and disappeared briefly, before flying down and hovering in front of her face. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"It's none of your business," Diggerella snapped, turning her nose in the air. "And you should address me properly. I'm a faerie Aisha." The Korbat cocked its head.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss…but I don't know how to address a faerie Aisha." The Korbat giggled. "In fact, before I had seen you, I wouldn't have known what a faerie Aisha was." Diggerella stared at the Korbat, incredulous.  
  
"You don't know what an faerie Aisha is?" The Korbat shook its head.  
  
"Nope." It furrowed its eyebrows. "In fact…I don't know what most anything is." Diggerella snorted.  
  
"Well, do you know your name?" she asked haughtily. The Korbat nodded.  
  
"My name is Rainellia and I'm a Korbat," Rainellia stated. "But…you can call me Rain, miss." Diggerella looked in the tree behind Rain, a bit confused.  
  
"Where's your family?" she asked her, at seeing no other Korbats in the tree. Rain shrugged.  
  
"I don't have a family." She grinned and then flew down face to face with the Aisha.  
  
"I've got a great idea, though! Maybe…you could be my family?" Diggerella blinked, not sure she heard that correctly.  
  
"…What?"  
  
Rainellia giggled and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, you heard me! I want to live with you!" She patted Diggerella on the head with one tiny little paw. "You're nice. I like you." She widened her eyes and stared at her, her face pleading.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Diggerella sighed.  
  
"…I'll have to ask the others, first—"  
  
"HOORAY!" Rain flung her tiny little arms around Diggerella's neck. "Boy, you're the nicest person in the whole entire world!" She pulled down one of her large, antennae-like, ears and whispered into it.  
  
"What's your name?" Diggerella sighed again, wishing she hadn't agreed to her let stay already.  
  
"Diggerella." She started walking back towards the house. "Diggerella Purralot." Rainellia let go of her ear, sitting back down on her shoulder.  
  
"Diggerella?" She giggled. "That's a funny name."  
  
"No funnier then Rainellia," Diggerella snapped back. "And it's not nice to make fun of your superiors." Rainellia lowered her head.  
  
"Sorry, Digger—"  
  
"Diggerella," she corrected. "I hate that nickname."  
  
"Oh." Rainellia cocked her head. "What about Dig?"  
  
"No."  
  
"…Mommy?"  
  
Diggerella stopped in her tracks.  
  
"…Did you just call me…mommy?" Rainellia nodded furiously, beaming.  
  
"Sure!" she cried, hugging her neck again. "You're my mommy! I didn't have a mommy, but now I do! Mommy Digger!" Diggerella smiled a bit, softened by the innocence and naivete of her "child".  
  
"…All right…I guess you can call me Mommy Digger…" Rainellia squealed in delight and hugged her again.  
  
"All right!" She giggled. "Man, I'm so glad to have a mommy!" Diggerella looked over at Rain and smiled. She lifted one paw and patted her on the head.  
  
"You know, I'm glad that I have a nice little Korbat like you to be my little girl," she replied, turning onto Coconut Street. "I'm sure the others will be glad to have you as well." The Korbat cocked her head.  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Sure. I don't live alone, you know…" Diggerella pointed to the house. "Inside there, where I live, is my family."  
  
"WOW!" Rain danced with delight. "I'm going to have a daddy and a brother or sister too!" Diggerella giggled.  
  
"Actually, ix-nay on the addy-day," she replied in pig Latin. "You'll have…a grammy, I guess." Rain cocked her head as they turned up the drive towards the house.  
  
"What's a grammy?" Diggerella smiled.  
  
"You'll see when we get inside." She walked up to the door and opened it, poking her head inside.  
  
"Lily, Arielle!" she called, her voice echoing throughout the house. "I'm back, and I have something to show you…"  
  
No response. Diggerella cocked her head, confused. She looked over at Rain.  
  
"They must still be upset…after all, the Faerie Queen did go missing today—" Rain winked knowingly.  
  
"Oh, I know that! I saw them leave." Diggerella stared at her, incredulous.  
  
"…You what?" Rainellia nodded, hopping off her shoulder and hovering in front of her now.  
  
"I saw her! She was with the Dark Faerie…but she was sleeping, and the Dark Faerie was carrying her…and laughing really funny. I was confused…she was saying all sorts of weird things, too. Something about a place where no one would go…"  
  
Diggerella blinked, not sure she had just heard her right.  
  
"You mean you're telling me that you have an idea on where the Dark Faerie is keeping the FAERIE QUEEN AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?" Rainellia cringed.  
  
"I-I didn't know!" she cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "I didn't know it was so important…p-please don't be mad at me, Mommy…"  
  
Diggerella sighed, and pulled the little Korbat over and hugged her.  
  
"…I'm sorry, Rain," she whispered, patting her head. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you…but…the Faerie Queen is important to a lot of people, and we're all very worried about her right now, you see—"  
  
"…Diggerella, you're back!" Arielle zoomed into the foyer, looking a lot happier then she did before. "…What's that you've got? Oh, don't tell me! It's Baggus, right? You went out to get more Baggus?" Diggerella shook her head.  
  
"No, silly, I would have to go to the Lost Desert for that." She opened her arms and revealed the tiny Korbat. "Arielle, meet Rainellia. She's an orphan and doesn't have anywhere else to go…"  
  
"EEEEEEEE!" Arielle squealed, picking her up and hugging her tight. "What a cute little Korbat!" She grinned and looked at her fondly.  
  
"You can be my little sister!" Rainellia's ears perked up.  
  
"Really? I can?" Arielle nodded.  
  
"Sure! Aw man, this is SO cool! I reckon Lily will love you—"  
  
"Where is Lily, anyway?" Diggerella looked over at Arielle, questioning. Arielle grinned.  
  
"She's taking a shower—said she wanted to freshen up before you came back."  
  
As if she knew she was being mentioned, the purple Kau stepped out of the bathroom then, shaking the water out of her mane and all over the floor. Arielle zoomed over to her, giggling.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Man, do I reckon we have a surprise for you!" She held out her arms and revealed the tiny Korbat. "Isn't she cute? Her name is…um…"  
  
"Rainellia," the little Korbat piped up. "Are you the grammy Mommy Diggerella was talking about?" Lily smiled and gathered the little baby up into her arms.  
  
"I reckon I might be." She looked down at her and smiled. "Now, aren't you just a precious little baby? Come on, I'll take you upstairs and we'll find a nice room for you to stay in…"  
  
Diggerella watched them go, with Arielle zooming along at their heels, laughing. She couldn't help but feel a certain warmth in her chest as Rainellia blew her a kiss from the arms of the purple Kau.  
  
She was a mommy. 


End file.
